Many organizations maintain sensitive or proprietary data within their computing environments. For such organizations, it is often imperative that they prevent the unauthorized transmission of this sensitive or proprietary data from their computing environments. Digital images may contain sensitive or proprietary data. Accordingly, a need exists for an image monitoring framework.